


Just Say Yes, One More Time.

by sincehewas18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harry is a Little Shit, Louis Proposes, Louis Tomlinson Proposes to Harry Styles, Louis-centric, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oops, Self-Indulgent, its thursday night and I'm tired and felt like writing so this is what came out of my brain, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincehewas18/pseuds/sincehewas18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis proposes to Harry in every country they visit. One day, Harry says No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes, One More Time.

Louis proposes to Harry in every country they visit. France. Spain. Sweden. New Zealand. England. Everywhere. Theres no rhyme or reason to the proposals, just a simple whispered “Marry me” in front to the Eiffel tower or on top of the London Eye. 

Harry acts surprised overtime even though Louis knows he's expecting it, but he never says no, just gives a little smirk and says “Of course, Lou. Always.” and he leaves it at that. Harry must have around twenty engagement rings now, Louis will buy him one everywhere they go if he can sneak away un-noticed. 

Harry loves it. So he guesses that why he keeps doing it, because he loves Harry and Harry loves Louis. Simple as that.

But the first time, the first time louis ever proposed, that was his favourite. 

They were only eighteen and sixteen years old, sitting on the bottom of the stairs in the X Factor house filming a video diary.

Louis had just finished explaining how he had recently said he liked women who had a taste for carrots, and now he like women who like Lamborghinis. 

“If you could marry any celebrate who would you marry?” Liam says.

Zayn immediately said ‘Meghan Fox’. Predictable, as thats his go to answer.

“Louis?” Liam says, waiting for his answer. Louis couldn't think of anything so he passed his turn along to harry claiming he had to have a think.

Harry says “David Hasslehof” And Louis doesn't make a face. He really doesnt. he just keeps pretending to think because he knows who he is going to say.

Niall is next to answer and he says “Cheryl”.

Liam says “Leona Lewis”.

Shocking, but not really.

Louis is next and he doesn't hesitate before speaking.  
“And I’d marry you, harry.” He says, compelled serious even though it probably sounds like a joke to the others. He knows Harry can tell, his eyes sparkle. Harry mouths a little, ‘So would I’ before turning back to the camera.

God, not even nine weeks together as a band and Louis was so gone for Harry. 

But Louis feels obliged to add a little “because it rhymes.” at the end, because producers were already at that point telling them to tone it down with the ‘bromance’ because they don want people thinking they're gay, now do they? Louis had laughed in their faces.

But that night as Louis cuddled Harry in their bunk bed, he slipped a little string ring onto Harrys left hand, and, well, the rest just kind of happened.

They moved in together after the show was over, Louis got a PR girlfriend, and they had to distance themselves. But that is history, as he said, because they stayed together through it all, despite every obstacle thrown their way.

 

So now Louis and Harry and 23 and 25, and they are still going strong. Not married yet, but engaged a hundred times over. Sometimes people get engaged for years, they are two of those people.

 

So now they are in their London home, currently on a break from touring, and Harry has his head resting on Louis lap, eyes gazing up at him as music plays softly in the background.

Louis feels cold metal pressing against his thigh. 

He has done this so many times, but he still gets nervous. Butterflies fly about in his stomach as he says the words.

“Marry me.” Louis gets the simple silver ring out of his pocket, and presses it into Harry’s hand.

Harry hands it back, and Louis’ stomach sinks, and the butterflies die, replaced with fear. 

Harry sits up and looks louis in the eye.

“No.” He says. Theres a smile playing on his lips but Louis cant understand why., this isn't funny.

“Why?” he says quietly, secretly dreading his answer. 

Does Harry not love him anymore? Has he decided Louis isn't good enough to marry? Does he not like the rin-

“Because, don't you think its my turn?” 

And _oh._

OH. Oh. 

Louis might let out a little gasp as Harry rolls off the couch and onto the floor, propping himself up on one wobbly knee as he pulls a box out from underneath the sofa cushion.

This is happening.

“Louis William Tomlinson, you have proposed to me in countless countries, in countless ways, with countless rings. There really is no need, you've had my heart and my hand since I was sixteen years old, since that day on the stairs. I love you, so much. So now, its my turn. Will you marry me?” 

Harry says these words with the biggest grin on his face, glassy eyes lighting up at the sight of Louis’ even glassier ones.

“Of course, yes. Okay, yes. I will.” 

As Harry and Louis both rise to wrap their arms around each other and press their lips together into a sweet kiss, Louis thinks linguists need to invent more ways to say yes. 

Its six months later, and maybe he’ll have to learn how to say it in a few different languages, because Harry proposes to him seventeen more times before they get married in London with all their family and friends watching as they exchange their vows.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I do.” And it doesn't matter who says it, because it will of course _always_ be a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this super random little drabble of mine! You can find me on twitter as @wanderlarrys :)
> 
> (PS this was only edited as I wrote,so sorry for any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them)


End file.
